


Salvarlo dos veces

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Clash of the Titans (2010), Ella Enchanted (2004)
Genre: Alpha Draco, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Breastfeeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Healing Sex, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Charmont, Omega Verse, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Sex, Sexual Content, Slavery, Soulmates, alpha Ella of Frell, past sexual slavery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Un esclavo fugitivo es encontrado por el rey Charmont y su comitiva durante una cazeria. Charmont no sabe que este encuentro cambiarála vida de ambos en cosa de horas..
Relationships: Prince Charmont (Ella Enchanted)/Draco (Clash of the Titans)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> agregue a Lestrade por que el hombre es un silver fox delicioso...😎

  
La cazeria había sido buena. Charmont y sus hombres regresaban al castillo cabalgando lentamente por orden del rey. Para disfrutar de la puesta de sol y también por que el joven estaba cansado. Habían tenido éxito y su botín de venados y conejos serviría bien a las cocinas de palacio. 

\- Su majestad..tenga cuidado.. más adelante.

Uno de sus hombres, que estaba a su lado, señaló con un mano hacia un bulto que estaba a unos metros, oculto entre la maleza y apoyado en un arbol.

Charmont se acercó y desenfundó su espada.

Era un hombre.

Parecía estar muy malherido. Sangraba por varias y pequeñas heridas. El rey estaba sorprendido que los animales del bosque no hubiesen dispuesto del hombre aún si estaba con vida. Parecía ser un esclavo. Tenía multiples cicatrices. 

En verdad debía tratarse de un esclavo en fuga. 

Charmont frunció el seño. En sus territorio estaba prohibida la esclavitud y la trata de personas. Este hombre debía haber venido de muy lejos. Miró a sus hombres y dijo con voz grave.

-Capitán Lestrade!.. que uno de sus hombres ayude a éste , lo llevaremos..despliegue al volver a un equipo de rastreadores. Debemos asegurarnos que los que perseguían a éste esclavo no estén rondando por esos lados. Y si los encuentran llevelos al calabozo para interrogarlos.

-Si. su majestad. 

El hombre mayor dió orden a sus hombres para dividirse en dos grupos. Uno se quedaría para revisar el área y el otro grupo volvería al palacio con el rey. Greg sonrió de medio lado. Una de las cosas que hacían de Charmont un buen rey era su compasión por cualquier ser vivo. Su fuerza de caraccar solo era acentuada por esa cualidad.

*

Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Pequeñas heridas y cortadas ardiar menos que antes. Justo antes de abrir sus ojos sus sentidos se activaron. Continúo fingiendo estar dormido. Estaba sobre una superficie blanda. Parecia ser una cama y por el olor las sabanas.. estaba limpias. Su nariz percibió los aromas de cera de velas perfumadas y madera quemándose en una chimenea.

\- Veo que ya despertaste.

La voz de una mujer le hizo abrir sus ojos. Ella sonreía. era muy hermosa. Su cabello largo y café oscuro descansaba sobre su hombro. Tenía ojos grandes y labios generosos. Estaba vestida modestamente , pero con ropas de calidad superior a las de los nobles. Una sirviente o esposa de alguien importante. Trató de sentarse y sus ojos recorrieron la habitación.

\- No te esfuerces. Estás a salvo. Traté tus heridas y pronto vendrá alguien con alimento y agua. Probablemente Char mismo vendrá a cenar contigo para charlar. 

La joven sonrió, levantándose. Sacudió y arregló sus faldas y salió por la puerta. Draco estaba desconcertado. Por qué le ayudarían?. Quizás pensaban que era un espía de un reino cercano?. no, estaría en el calabozo. Tal vez solo era una estrategia para crear confianza. Al menos los hombres que lo habían estado cazando se habían ido. Si seguían en los alrededores probablemente la gente de éste reino ya había dado aviso a sus autoridades. Esperaba estar lejos de su alcance. Pero eso también significaba que estaba atrapado entre fronteras. Si salía de aquí, lo encontrarían y matarían. Y si se quedaba tal vez terminaría como esclavo nuevamente.

Empezo a palpar su heridas. Su cuerpo estaba limpio y sus heridas tenían unguentos encima que parecian ser medicinales por el aroma herbal que soltaban. Miró hacia un lado de la cama y vió una mesa pequeña con una camisa blanca limpia y pantalones flojos color cafe. También una vasija y un vaso. Se apresuró a tomar agua. Algunas gotas mojaron su pecho en la desesperación por calmar su sed.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Mientras Charmont se vestía despues de un merecido baño, pensaba en el esclavo en la habitación contigua. Desde que había posado sus ojos en el hombre, algo en su interior le había dicho que debía salvarlo. Eso lo puso un poco nervioso. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando. Rio nervioso. Sacudió la cabeza para dispersar sus pensamientos caóticos y salió de su habitación a tiempo para ver a una joven ayudante de cocina empujando una mesa con rueditas con alimentos y agua.

Interceptó a la joven encargada de llevar los alimentos a la habitación contigua y la despachó. Se tragó los nervios. Debía enfocarse en sacarle la información necesaria. No sabía quien era, después de todo, o si aún lo seguían quienes lo habían lastimado, mucho menos la razón por la que había sido atacado. Suspiró.

Unos toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su trance. Estaba sentado en la cama poniéndose la camisa blanca. Había revisado toda la habitación y visto a través de la ventana. Parecía estar en una de las habitaciones del castillo. Se giró hacia la puerta y esperó. Si los toques seguían abriría la puerta, pero decidió ser cauteloso.

Volvió a escuchar los golpes y se levantó ajustando el cordel de sus pantalones prestados. Le quedaban algo cortos, pero eran suaves al tacto. Abrió la puerta.

Un hermoso joven le traía la comida. Sonriendo un poco nervioso y sonrojándose. Draco sonrió tambien abriendo la puerta para dejarlo entrar. Dejó la mesa al lado de otra de forma circular que estaba junto la ventana y se sentó. El hombre mayor se extrañó. Cerró la puerta y decidió sentarse en la silla opuesta.

El muchacho aclaró su garganta y se presentó.

\- Debes tener muchas preguntas..Mi nombre es Charmont. Estás en el reino de Lamia. Puedo saber cuál es tu nombre?.  
-Draco de ...Argos.  
-Oh.. Eres de muy lejos..Draco. 

Platicaron por unos minutos sobre las circunstancias que habían llevado a huir al hombre tan lejos de su pueblo. Charmont, habiendo estudiado varios idiomas, tenía el conocimiento necesario para darse a entender y comprender bastante al hombre. Se trataba de hecho de un grupo de trata de personas. Lo habían capturado lejos de su pueblo, luego de una batalla y lo habían alquilado como esclavo y luchador a varios interesados, incluso en una ocasión como semental para producir más esclavos en una granja. Draco había huido de ése último trabajo, no queriendo lastimar más a las pobres esclavas de un señor feudal. Los vendedores habían sido alertados de su huída y habían ido tras él so pena de ser asesinados si no lo traían de vuelta a su señor. Caminó mucho de noche, comió lo que el bosque le proporcionaba, pero le habían dado alcance a unas millas del reino de Lamia. Había logrado escapar , después de matar a dos de sus captores. Los demás habían decidido reagruparse y volver después para cazarlo. Tan mal herido como suponian que estaba a causa de la golpiza, no esperaban que atravesara la frontera.

El joven rey se puso muy triste. Una mezcla de consternación y enojo se reflejaba en su rostro. Por la mañana esperaría el reporte de Lestrade. Recordó que el hombre aún no comía, se reprochó internamente por hacerlo pasar hambre.

-Debes tener hambre. Lo siento.

El joven se limpió lágrimas de los ojos mientras le daba la espalda. Draco nunca había sido objeto de la compasión de nadie en el pasado. Este joven era diferente. Empezó a servirle comida y agua, apilando un poco de todo en su plato. Luego se sirvió el mismo una menor cantidad.

Draco inclinó la cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento. Comieron en silencio por unos mminutos.El guerrero gruñía de placer con cada bocado de carne jugosa y dulce salsa. Charmont sonreía al escuchar los sonidos.

-No te faltará comida aqui, por el tiempo que desees quedarte, pero me gustaría tu expericencia en lo relacionado a estos círculos de trata de personas. Es algo que quiero erradicar de éstas tierras y las circundantes. si...si estás deacuerdo..

Dijo el joven bajando la mirada y tomando su copa para beber un sorbo. Empezaba a sentir calor. Era como si su heat fuera a empezar en cualquier momento, pero eso no era posible a menos que estuviera frente a su soulmate. Char, quien nunca había tenido un heat antes, se angustió. Decidió que terminaría de comer para no parecer grosero y se retiraría a sus aposetos antes de que fuese tarde. Hablaría con Ella sobre esto. Ella tenía muchos conocimientos de medicina alpha-omega. Era una alpha muy sabia.

Empezó a sudar más de lo usual, pero ya casi terminaban de comer.

Cuando terminaron, se excusó para dejarlo descansar, pero casi se desvanece. Respiraba agitadamente. Draco se inquietó mucho, lo tomó por los brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, he hizo que se sentara en la cama. El joven monarca se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Parecía tener fiebre y sus respiraciones agitadas mostraban un cuadro preocupante. Si pensaban que Draco había lastimado al joven sirviente, entonces su destino estaba sellado. Lo enviarían al calabozo o lo matarían de inmediato.

Corrió a la puerta y salió al pasillo e hizo señales a uno de los guardias, quién corrió hacia dentro de la habitación. Le gritó preguntando que había ocurrido, Draco, sin poder comprender o hablar el idioma, solo se encogió de hombros. Solo deseaba que el joven estuviese bien. El guarda se lo llevó en brazos y minutos después dos guardias lo llevaban a empujones al calabozo.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido. La preocupación le carcomía el pecho. Caminaba en círculos por la diminuta celda. Estaba más preocupado por la vida del joven que por su propio destino y eso lo confundía sobremanera. No volver a ver su rostro y su sonrisa lo angustiaba.

Un par de horas después, la joven que había curado sus heridas llegó a visitarlo. Le sonrió triste mientras el guarda abría la celda para dejarla entrar. Hizo una reverencia leve.

-Tu debes ser Draco. Soy Ella de Frell, la consejera del rey.

Draco la miró confundido.

-Char no deja de decir tu nombre en el estado febril en el que se encuentra. Descuida no es grave, pero debo hablarte de algo que tal vez sea muy inesperado para tí...Charmont es el rey..

Draco cayó de rodillas. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. No era un sirviente..era el mismísimo rey. El miedo de que muriera era más fuerte que el miedo a ser ejecutado por sospecha de asesinato real. Miró al suelo y sus manos tomaron tierra suelta apretándola en sus nudillos. Suplicó.

-Por favor..salvalo.

Ella sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro del hombre.

-Tu puedes salvarlo..solo tú puedes..

Draco la miró a los ojos. Lágrimas se acumulaban en las esquinas de sus ojos sin caer.

-Tu eres su soulmate..su alpha. 


	3. Chapter 3

El hombre se levantó rápidamente y se sonrojó. Desvió su mirada. Como podía ser el soulmate de un rey. No era más que un ex soldado caído en desgracia. No era nadie. Asintió con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. Señaló al pecho de la joven y luego arriba, ya que nadie más que Charmont había comprendido su idioma hasta ahora. Ella rió un poco.

-Alguna vez pensamos que seriamos felices juntos, pero pasado el tiempo antes de casarnos, vimos que su heat y mi rut no llegaban, comprendimos que estabamos mejor como amigos. Y me convertí en la consejera real. También soy médico real..jiji. en fin. Lo ayudarás?.. si nolo haces, sus síntomas empeoraran. Tu rut llegará pronto y tambien sufrirás eventualmente. Se que esto es muy sorpresivo e inesperado, pero se que si ustedes son soulmates es por que hay algo que complementa las virtudes de cada uno..

  
*

  
Charmont yacía en la cama. Sabanas muy ralas y delicadas cubrían su cuepo desnudo. Sudaba mucho y la incomodidad en su bajo vientre era casi insoportable. Las sábanas bajo él estaban húmedas debido a su lubricante que no habha cesado de fluir manchandolas. Su cabello estaba pegado a su cabeza de tanto que sudaba y sus respiraciones cortas eran agitadas. Gimió de incomodidad. De su labios salía en susurros el nombre de Draco.

Alguien retiró las sábanas. Unas manos lo tomaron por los hombros y lo giraron de lado. El calor de otro cuerpo contra su helada piel se sintió divino. El aroma de su alpha lo rodeaba haciendo que se calmara. Unos brazos musculosos rodearon su cintura confortandolo. Charmont suspiró de alivio.

Draco empezó a besar el cuello del joven omega. No quería dilatar la recuperación del joven, pero tampoco quería que fuese una mala experiencia, ni pensar en penetralo y que después el joven despertara asustado en brazos de quien creía había traicionado su confianza. Debía hacerlo relajarse y sentirse bien antes de consumar el acto. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo del omega, acariciando sus brazos primero y luego bajando por su cuello mientras aún lo besaba. Luego sus dedos acariciaron las tetillas rosaceas apretándolas suavemente. Charmont gimió con impaciencia.

Solo las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron por las costillas y músculos del vientre del joven hasta bajar lentamente a sus caderas. Apretó bajo el hueso de las caderas, el monarca las movió hacia adelante inconscientemente. El guerrero se impacientó y tomó el miembro del joven en su mano y empezó a masturbarlo para distraerlo, mientras su otra mano tomaba su propio miembro y lo alineaba con la entrada húmeda de su omega. 

Lo penetró en un solo movimiento lento sin pausas. 

-Ahhh...

Draco se mordió los labios. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura del joven y empezó a penetrarlo rápidamente. Habían pasado años de que el acto habia perdido sentido para él. Sobretodo después de su estadía en la granja de esclavos, pero en éste momento fue como si todo el deseo, la necesidad de cercanía y pertenencia volvieran de golpe. Estaba donde debía estar. El cuerpo del joven lo recibía con calidez y la sensación de familiaridad que se siente al volver a casa.

Una mano se colocó sobre el vientre bajo del omega. Draco podía sentir los movimintos de su miembro dentro del cuerpo del joven. Charmont inclinó la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro del hombre. Gemia debilmente. Draco lo penetraba en rápidas y fuertes embestidas. Toda intención de ir despacio y gentilmente olvidada en el momento. Después de varias embestidas, giró el cuerpo del joven para que descansase boca abajo y él se apoyó en sus codos y continuó cogiendose al joven. Varios minutos y gemidos después, el nudo en la base del miembro del guerrero se inflaba y éste terminó con un gruñido gutural al mismo tiempo que su omega manchaba las sábanas con su clímax.

Varios minutos después cuando el nudo se hubo encogido a su tamaño normal, ambos descansaban sobre las sábanas sudando y jadeando. El joven rey gimió su nombre. Draco besó su sien . Se levantó para ir por agua limpia y trapos para limpiarlos. Después volvió a la cama y se acomodó rodeando la espalda del joven, quien suspiro al sentirlo volver.

  
*  
Al amanecer Char observaba al guerrero dormir. Hacia unos quince minutos aproximadamente había despertado y había tenido un pequeño ataque de pánico en silencio, mientras observaba al alpha en su cama..desnudo..y prueba de su noche juntos aún goteando entre sus piernas. Después de pensarlo un tiempo cayó en cuenta que había encontrado a su soulmate, por eso se había disparado su heat tan sorpresivamente. 

Después de varios minutos admirando las facciones del otrora esclavo éste último empezó a despertar. Pequeños espasmos en sus párpados y movimientos cortos en sus brazos lo delataron. 

Char estaba apoyado en un codo. Recostado de lado..mirando a su alpha..su alpha. Rio en su mente y se sonrojó, mientras sonreía bajando la mirada. Cuando alzó la vista Draco lo observaba. Involuntariamente el joven rey abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Draco se levantó lentamente. Su cabello en trenza cayó por su hombro. Acercó su rostro al del omega sin prisa, dándole tiempo al joven de rechazarlo en caso de que esa fuese su reacción, pero el omega mantuvo su mirada y acercó su rostro a su vez.

Draco capturó el labio inferior de Charmont. Este último cerró los ojos y suspiró de placer, mientras el alpha succionaba delicadamente sus labios. Su lengua recorrió la longitud de su labio inferior y luego lamió las comisuras de sus labios. El omega gimió abriendo más su boca al asalto del alpha.

Draco empujó los hombros del joven para que éste se acostara completamente y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo. Sus manos acariciaban los antebrazos del joven, mientras lo besaba dulcemente. Char devolvió el beso como si se hubiesen besado desde hacia años. El guerrero tomó las muñecas del omega y las cruzó sobre su cabeza maniatandolo. Con su rodilla separó las piernas del joven.

Una de las manos del alpha dejó la muñeca que sostenía, para tomar su miembro y a tientas apuntar a la húmeda entrada de su omega. Entró en un solo movimiento y volvió a tomar las muñecas del muchacho sosteniéndolas y apoyando su peso en ellas, mientras las piernas del rey rodeaban su cintura. Draco empezó a penetrarlo de manera salvaje, desesperada. Char recibía cada embestida con un gemido necesitado. El guerrero aceleró la velocidad y la potencia de cada penetración. La cama se sacudía con la pasión de su encuentro.

Después de varios minutos jadeaban en sus bocas intercambiando alientos. Sus bicas a centímetros una de la otra. El monarca inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó levemente, mientras empezaba a pintar los estomagos de ambos con su semilla traslúcida. Draco dejó de penetrarlo de inmediato. Sacó su miembro y bajó para que su boca capturase uno de los pezones del joven y succionó fuertemente hasta que el joven hubo descargado todo y empezó a temblar de placer. Luego el alpha se posicionó y volvió a penetrarlo. Cogiendoselo en potentes penetraciones hasta que su nudo se infló y los unió. Su semilla llenaba nuevamente el vientre del muchacho, quien se mordía los labios por la deliciosa sensación de ser anudado.  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
Un mes después el capitán Lestrade entraba a los terrenos de los patios reales, donde Draco y el joven rey entrenaban la lucha con espadas. Gracias al sabio guerrero, el joven rey estaba más animado a aprender sus lecciones y había mejorado tanto que Lestrade decidió dejarlas a cargo de su consorte.

Se inclinó hacia el rey y su consorte, saludando a ambos. Draco se acercó y apretaron sus manos sacudiendo sus antebrazos en un saludo informal.

-Draco...su majestad.. Buenas nuevas. Hemos desarticulado 3 circulos de trata de personas en conjunto con autoridades de reinos circundantes. 

Charmont sonrió y luego abrió los ojos cómicamente. Se tapó la boca y salió corriendo hacia unos arbustos de rosas. Ella, quien los observaba de lejos entrenar corrió tras él, mientras Draco y Greg los miraban confundidos sin moverse.

Después de unos segundos Draco comprendió y fue caminando hacia donde estaba su rey. Un minuto después Char se limpiaba la boca con agua de una cantimplora que le ofreció su capitan de guardia Lestrade. Ella sonreia de par en par. Greg aún se veía confundido, preguntando nervioso si era indigestión. Draco acariciaba la espalda del su joven omega. Su rostro lleno de preocupación.

-No más lecciones hasta que nazca el bebé..

Charmont chilló en un tono alto y cómico.

-QUEeee!...oh ..

Dijo lo último perdiendo fuerza en su voz.. Ella y Greg se sonreían mutuamente.

  
*  
Era de noche. Copos de nieve se acumulaban en el borde la ventana y reflejaban hermosos colores con la luz cálida proveniente de la chimenea. La camisa floja del rey caía de lado dejando descubierto su hombro. Su mano acariciaba los rizos del pequeño bebé, mientras se alimentaba de su leche.

Sintió un beso en la coronilla y giró la cabeza para recibir un beso de Draco en sus labios.

Draco pensó, mientras miraba a su nueva familia..en las vueltas que dá la vida. Como éste joven había salvado a un veterano guerrero. Lo había salvado de la esclavitud y la muerte..de la amargura que le dejó la pérdida de su hija..

Lo había salvado dos veces.


End file.
